Bedtime Story
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Girl
Summary: Shippo asks kagome for a bedtime storie what happens when she tells a new one? R&R please


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters. I do own the ghost story, which gave me nightmares for like a week.**

"Kagome, can you read me a story?" asked Shippo. Kagome was sitting by the camp fire with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. They were all getting ready to turn in for the night. Kagome stretched and yawned.

"What story would you like to hear?"

"I'm tried of your dull stories." Inuyasha said getting up.

"I like Kagome's stories." Shippo said sitting on Kagome's lap.

"So you don't like my stories Inuyasha?"

"Nope." she frowned.

"Kagome, perhaps you could tell us a new story." suggested Miroku.

"What's the point. They all are boring no matter what they are."

"Well, I do have a new story. But I don't know if I should tell it cause it's kind of scary." Inuyasha's ear's perked up.

"Scary?" asked Inuyasha sitting next to Kagome.

"Yep."

"Are you sure," he asked a little doubtful. Kagome nodded.

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Well, it was your average day when these two boys started talking…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't believe you," said a guy wearing faded jeans and a black shirt. "There is no possible way that a killer once lived in that house Mike."

"But it is true. People say that the guy who owned the house was named John. He would kill anybody that would walk on his property. I also found he had some kind of disease that made him crazy," Mike said. They were standing in front of the house.

"His ghost haunts the house," said a girl in blue jeans and a white shirt. Beside her was a girl in denim jeans and a forest green shirt.

"Hi Mike, Jason," she said.

"Kate, Carrie," Jason nodded his head in their direction.

"I was just telling Jason the story about the house."

"You mean about the guy that killed people? I heard the police found pieces of his victims in the house," Kate said.

Shippo interrupted. "What are the police?" Kagome thought about.

"Well, they enforce the law."

"So they are the good guys in your era." said Sango.

"Yep." everyone nodded in understanding. Kagome continued the story.

"How do you guys even know if what you are saying is true?"

"It was on the news," stated Carrie.

"Anyway you moved down here a year ago. How would you know if it's true or not? This happened 2 years before you moved down here. Look, there is one way to settle everything," Mike said.

"That would be…" Jason said.

"To stay in the house," Kate jumped up.

"Are you crazy? Don't you know what happened the last time someone stayed in that house. Their body was found on the porch. The tongue and eyes were missing," Kate said getting up to leave.

"You're just scared," Jason said.

"And you're not?"

"How about we all do it," Mike suggested.

"No!"

"You guys can stay the whole night with me. If we don't see John's ghost then I'm right. But if we do then you're right. I will never doubt you guys again," Jason said.

"That's if we survive," muttered Kate.

"Okay meet me here around 8:00 p.m. Tell your parents that you're going to stay at my house for a study session." With that said, they left to get ready for tonight. As the sun began to set, Jason was pacing around his room. He glanced at his clock. "Guess it's time," he grabbed his bag and headed down the stairs. "Mom I'm going to Mike's to study."

"On a Friday?"

"I have a lot of tests Monday."

"Okay, be careful," Jason went out of the house. When Jason reached the house, Mike, Kate and Carrie were waiting for him.

"You guys ready," he said while approaching them. They nodded and began walking up the steps. There was no noise. Everything was dead. No animals were seen as they got closer. A gust of wind blew.

"Go away."

"What was that," Kate asked. Everyone stopped and glanced at her. "I heard a voice. It said 'Go away'."

"I heard it to," Carrie said as she slowly backed away from the house. "It's like the house is a living person talking to us."

"I didn't hear anything. Come on it's getting cold outside." Jason walked to the door and opened it and went inside. The door screeched open.

"Let's get this over with," Mike said stepping inside.

"Kate, I'll do it if you do it with me." Kate nodded and together they walked in. Inside the house there was nothing but dust. Not even rats lived in there. Mike pulled out his flashlight.

"Wow, this place is a dump." Jason pulled out his flashlight and took a look around. Kate and Carrie followed close behind.

"The police took everything out of the house since John's death," Carrie said.

"How did he die," Jason asked.

"Suicide, killed himself when the police was about to arrest him."

"I thought he shot himself in the living room," said Mike. They all walked into the living room.

"No the police shot at him because they thought he was coming after them with the knife."

"Oh my God," Kate screamed. In the living room there was blood all over the wall.

"Are those hand prints," asked Jason. Mike walked up to the wall and flashed his light on it.

"Yeah," he touched the wall. "These prints are wet."

"That's it, I'm out of here," Kate ran to the door. As she got there a gust of wind from outside closed the door. She twisted the handle. "The door won't open."

"You're just trying to scare me," Jason said and turned the handle. "Hey, it is locked."

"Let me try." Mike tried the door but, it did not open.

"I told you guys this was a bad idea." Kate sat on the floor. "We're trapped."

"Ever heard of the window," Jason walked to the window and tried to open it. "The window is stuck. Maybe we could bust it open."

"Yeah and by the time we get down the hill the cops will be there. Don't you know that there is an alarm on the house. The police installed it just in case someone tried to get in," Carrie said.

Miroku interrupted. "What is an alarm?"

"An alarm system is something that informs you that someone as evaded your territory."

"Ok." Kagome continued.

"Then why didn't the alarm go off when I opened the door?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to risk getting in trouble."

"Let's find another way out," Mike said turning away from the door and walking to the kitchen.

"Well I want to go upstairs and see if there is anything up there."

"Jason, let's go before…"

"AHHHH!"

"Mike!" They ran into the kitchen.

"Help me!" Mike was being pulled across the floor.

"Grab his hands." Carrie and Jason grabbed Mike's hands and pulled as hard as they could. Kate stood there in shock. "Kate, help us!"

"Don't let me go!"

"Mike we got you," Carrie said. But it was too late. Mike was pulled from their grasp.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Mike," Kate said. "We have to go find him. Some unknown force took Mike away."

"You guys could be trying to scare me. Mike you can come out now."

"Will you stop. We did not set this up. Let's calm down and look for him. Mike could be playing a trick on all of us." said Carrie sighing.

"Mike if you're playing games please stop. You're scaring me," Kate said.

"Your joke is not funny," said Jason. They walked down the hall. There was a trail of blood. "That has to be paint."

"Somehow I really doubt that. Maybe we should follow it. We might find Mike," said Carrie.

"He might be dead," muttered Kate. They continued down the hallway.

"No, Mike!" Carrie sunk to the floor. Mike's body, well what was left of it was on the floor. His right leg and fingers were missing.

"That's it. I have had enough. I'm getting out of here one way or another," Kate ran off.

"Wait Kate, someone else is in the house," Jason said. There was a dark figure standing behind Kate when she turned around.

"Kate!" Carrie cried out. As she did an ax came down on Kate. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" You could hear a thump. Kate's head came rolling towards Carries. "AHHHHHH!" Jason helped Carrie stand.

"Let's go!" Jason ran with Carrie trailing behind him. "We can't go back that way so we need to find a new way."

"But how are we going to get out?"

"Through a window. I'd rather go to jail then be killed." They ran up a flight of steps. Jason looked around and found a door on the left side of the steps. "Come on," Jason opened the door.

Sango interrupted. "What is a jail?"

"A jail is where the police keep the bad people."

"Why don't they just kill them so that they won't hurt anyone," asked Inuyasha.

"If only it was that easy." Kagome again, continued.

"Look a window. Help me open it."

"Jason," Carrie said with a shaky voice.

"Come on Carrie. You want to get out of here or not?"

"Jason…"

"What?" Jason turned around. Carrie was being hung in the air by her neck. The dark figure from before had her. It stepped into the light that was shinning in from the window. The figure was a man. His neck was sliced and he had to bullet holes on his chest. Jason's heart beat resembled a drum. "Let her go."

"Jason help m…" but before she could continue he snapped her neck. Her body fell to the floor like a rag doll. The man began to walk towards Jason and reached out for him. But Jason was too fast and dodged him. Jason ran out the door and down the hall. He found another room and went in. He locked the door behind him.

"I don't believe in ghost. I don't believe in ghost, I'm just dreaming." The door knob began to turn. An ax came down on the door. Jason's flashlight started to die. "No, no please." The door fell and the man walked in. Jason screamed dropping his flashlight, sending him into a land of darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, that was amazing." said Shippo. Sango and Miroku nodded.

"That was your best story Kagome." said Miroku.

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was sitting there quietly. "Inuyasha, are you okay." he jumped.

"What?"

"I said are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just asking." Kagome picked Shippo up and got out her sleeping bag. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Me too," said Sango. Inuyasha got up and jumped in the nearest tree.

"Good night Inuyasha." said Miroku putting out the fire.

"Whatever." as they all fell asleep, Inuyasha sat up on alert. Every little sound, he would jump in fright.

"I-I' shouldn't be scared. It was just a little story." he muttered, but he did not go to sleep at all that night. The next morning, everyone got up and started to pack.

"I hope no one had any nightmares." said Kagome as she but her bag on her pack.

"No." Sango, Miroku and Shippo said in unison. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"What about you Inuyasha?" he folded his arms over his chest.

"Why would I have."

"I was just asking. You don't have to get defensive." Kagome said walking away. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara walked ahead of them. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yea."

"I-I was just wondering if the boy lived at the end." Kagome smiled.

"Why would he," she walked away and laughed evilly. Inuyasha stood there shocked.

"She's worst than Naraku." he followed behind them at a distance, always keeping a look out for John.


End file.
